Pony Diaries
by Mitslits
Summary: When Janice is turned into a pony she wakes up not knowing where she is or how she got there. She soon finds out that being a cartoon, non-anatomically correct pony is harder than it looks.
1. Chapter 1

Pony Diaries

January 4

I don't know where I am and I don't know what's going on. All I remember is Sheila asking me to come over and showing me some strange contraption that she'd built. I must've fallen asleep during her explanation and when I woke up I noticed something strange. I had four legs. I had a tail. I had a mane. And weirdest of all I had a horn and wings. I also had something on my... well, I guess it's a flank. I honestly don't even know how I'm writing or even what language I'm writing in. It doesn't look like English to me. I may seem remarkably calm to you, but trust me I am anything but. For one thing, I'm a horse. I'm not even an anatomically correct horse, I'm more a like a girly kids cartoon, and I am writing via glowing blue horn. Oh God. I just remembered something. Sheila was obsessed with this T.V show called My Little Pony. I look just like one of them. I'm going to go cry now.

Janice

January 5

Sorry for "My Little Meltdown" back there. I'm just a _teensy_ bit confused at the moment. I actually ventured out into the world of My Little Pony earlier. Trust me, nobody had names like Janice. I get to pick my own name. Goody. I don't know what I'll be. Maybe Lilac Dawn or Sunlight Sparkle. Or I could go for comical and go with something like Goody Fourhooves or Namby Pamby. Sigh. I think I'll just go by Sweet Starshine. I am silvery-blue with a light blue and dark blue mane. My cutie mark (shudder. Why on Earth do they call it that?) is silver sparkles with dancing stars. I look gooood. Gonna go meet me some ponies. Write ya later!

Sweet Starshine

January 7

Curse the lack of Internet. Curse it, curse it, curse it. I am _aching _to know more about the 'Mane 6' so when I meet them I won't seem like a complete ignorant FOOL! I'm gonna go cry again. Write ya later.

Sweet Starshine.


	2. Chapter 2

Pony Diaries 2

January 10

Well. _That _could have gone better. As soon as I ventured out into Ponyville, I could sense something was wrong. It took me another couple of miles to figure out just what that something was. Everypony was staring at me. And I don't mean like polite-new-pony stare at me either. I mean full on jaw-dropping-eye-popping-no-attempt-to-hide-it-at-all type staring. Why, you ask? I asked it too. In fact, I asked it to the very first pony that gave me that jaw-dropping-eye-popping-no-attempt-to-hide-it-at-all type stare.

"What?" I asked. "What's with that stare?"

The pony was a light yellow with a curly purple and blue mane. "Um, um, are you a Princess?" she ventured tentatively.

"Um, no, actually I'm not", I told her. "Why did you think I was?"

"You're an alicorn", she told me.

I just blinked at her.

"Alicorns are pretty rare", the pony said.

I glanced at the wings on my back and stared up cross-eyed, but I still couldn't see my horn. The other pony giggled at the expression on my face.

"I'm Bon Bon", she laughed. "If you need any more info on Ponyville, just tell me and I'll help you out." She was still laughing as she turned to walk away.

I wasn't about to miss this golden opportunity for information. "Wait!" I called. I, er, trotted up to her side and she turned to look at me.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, I was wondering about Twilight Sparkle and her friends", I began. "What are they like?"

She thought for a moment. "Twilight's a brainiac, real smart and good with words. Nice too, though she can become obsessive. Smarty-Pants..." she stopped and shuddered.

I wasn't about to ask.

"Pinkie Pie is a bit of a wild card. She absolutely loves parties and she's quite energetic. Except for that one time her friends threw her that surprise party..." Bon Bon trailed off again. She shook herself and went on. "Fluttershy is, well, shy. She absolutely loves animals and is always gentle. Well, not always. The Gala..."

I blinked rapidly and my mouth contorted into a confused expression.

"Rarity is beautiful and an excellent dress maker. She's generous and always loves her friends. Well, except for that one time with Photo Finish..." she left another sentence unfinished. "Applejack is as country as you can get. She's strong and very good at baking. Oh, except for that one time with the muffins..."

I was beginning to feel horrified. All the ponies I had heard about appeared to be crazy!

"And then there's Rainbow Dash. She's loyal and an excellent flier. Her dream is to join the Wonderbolts and she is great at aerial stunts. Except for that one Sonic Rainboom..." Bon Bon looked at me. "Anyway that's about all you need to know. Now if that's all I can introduce you to some other ponies!"

I immediately agreed. We trotted along a footpath until we reached a town. Stares met us. Or at least they met me.

Bon Bon introduced me to Carrot Top, Cheerilee and a couple of others. It was when we were buying some apples that I revealed to Ponyville what a true klutz I am.

I went to taste an apple when a pink head flew out of them and glared over to her right. "FOREVER!" it screamed. I leaped back not noticing that the sidewalk ended and a ditch was right behind me. I flapped my wings as I felt myself beginning to fall, but they didn't do any good. I fell right on top of another pony.

"Ohmigosh!" I gasped. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean..." I had just gotten my first glimpse of him.

He was pure white, but his mane was silver. He was a draft horse and his cutie mark was a gray cloud with light sun rays spreading out from it. "Don't worry about it", he told me. "My name's First Light. What's yours?"

"Um, um, um, Sweet Starshine", I managed to choke out. "Yup, that's my name. I mean, duh, it's my name or I wouldn't have told you it when you asked what my name was and-"

Bon Bon had slid down and clapped a hoof over my mouth. "Sorry, but we really should go. See you around?"

He nodded, but he wasn't looking at Bon Bon.

I am so embarrassed.

Sweet Starshine


	3. Chapter 3

Pony Diaries 3

January 11

Sorry for stopping so abruptly yesterday. It was just that the embarrassment was getting to me. Anyway, I'll pick up where I left off.

Bon Bon pulled me out of the ditch and we both giggled as we walked away. "So", she said jokingly. "You'll tell a complete stranger your name, but you forgot to tell me?"

I realized then that I hadn't told her my name. "Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! I can't believe I forgot to tell you my name", I gasped. We had finally stopped laughing. Then I thought of how I must have looked with my wings desperately flapping as I slowly tumbled backwards and that got me going again and then of course Bon Bon had to join in.

We finally got our laughing fits under control. "Whew", Bon Bon said with a smile. "You're hilarious, Starshine. Hey, why don't we meet tomorrow and I can introduce you to Twilight and all her friends."

I agreed. I liked Bon Bon. She was a nice pony and she was really funny too. Now I just have to wait- I heard a knock. Later!

Sweet Starshine

January 12

Yesterday was certainly interesting. So Bon Bon was knocking on my door.

"Ready to meet some ponies?" she asked me, bouncing a little.

I laughed and went to join her. "Yup!" I said brightly. Then I actually looked around me. I should have known! I glared at Bon Bon. Well, at least I tried to. The smile plastered over my face probably did not enhance the angry factor.

"Um, yeah, I kind of ran into him", Bon Bon said, looking down and rubbing on foreleg with the other. "Hope you're not mad, though by the half-glare you're giving me I think your emotions are mixed." She turned to First Light and waved a hoof. "Bye bye!"

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Maybe he could come with us." I turned to him. "What do you think? Bon Bon was just going to introduce me to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. You can tag along if you want." I glanced over at my light yellow companion hoping she wouldn't mind the company. She looked at the other pony expectantly.

First Light grinned at me. "Of course I'll come. I've met Pinkie Pie, but I haven't really gotten to know any of the others. Bon Bon seems like a good host."

The other pony grinned widely and beckoned me with her tail. "Let's get our rumps a-movin'" she laughed.

The three of us trotted off together, laughing and talking animatedly. I was in good company. Then I saw where we where headed. It was a beautiful purple building, circular in shape, with dark purple ribbons around the edges.

"I thought we'd start with Rarity", Bon Bon explained. "Just in case she's rude, the others will get our bad mood off." She walked up to the door and knocked politely.

"Oh just a minute! Can't I have any time to myself without a potential customer?" echoed from the inside. Then the door swung open to reveal a glistening white coat and horn, a lusciously purple mane and tail and a gorgeously blue diamond cutie mark.

My jaw dropped. Miraculously, so did hers.

"Y-you're an alicorn", she stammered. "I can't believe it. Bon Bon, where did you find her?"

I rolled my eyes. "I _can_ talk you know." Looking back on it, First Light had never seemed to impressed by the fact that I had both wings and a horn. I was relieved some pony didn't fawn over me because of it. I also spared a moment of time to reflect on the fact that I still hadn't tried my wings out. "Anyway, I came from...far away. You wouldn't have heard of the place. My name is Sweet Starshine, by the way."

"Rarity", the unicorn replied. "Owner of the Carousel Boutique." She then turned away from us. "And I apologize, but I really should be getting back to work." She trotted into the shop and closed the door with her horn.

I took a step back and wrinkled my nose with disgust. "Well, you were right, Bon Bon. She _is_ rude. Hey, on another completely unrelated note, do you know how to fly?" I turned to her expectantly.

She shook her head. "No wings. First Light do you have any clue?"

He also shook his head. "I don't have wings either. But I know Twilight Sparkle has a spell that give you wings."

I immediately brightened. "Let's visit her next then! I can learn the spell that way too and you and I can learn to fly Bon Bon!" I spread my wings and shook them out a little.

The three of us hurried towards a library. It was made out of a tree and we politely knocked on the door.

A small purple dragon opened the door. "Twilight, you have visitors!" he called over his shoulder.

A lavender unicorn came up behind him. "Thank you, Spike. Would you like to come in?" turning to us. That's when she noticed me. Her eyes grew wide and she blinked rapidly.

"My name's Sweet Starshine and yes, I'm an alicorn." I stepped past her and into the enormous tree, Bon Bon and First Light following.

Twilight shut the door and turned to us. "Hello. I believe you're new", she said pointing to me. "What do you want?" Her tone was polite, but I disliked this unicorn already.

"Actually, I came to learn a spell. I've heard that you can produce magical wings. Is that true? If so, I would greatly appreciate it if you could teach me the spell", I spoke cooly. I was taller then she was and as such I was forced to look down on her.

She responded haughtily. "Yes, actually, I do know it. I'll teach it to you, if you give me a spell in return." She looked at me smugly.

Oh, this pony was exasperating! I thought for a moment and then realized I did know a spell. I had researched Princess Celestia back in the human world and found some odd spells. I just hoped I could remember them. I closed my eyes and concentrated. My horn glowed blue and then fireworks shot forth and exploded above us. They showered sparks on Twilight's head. "Good enough for ya?" I asked, a little triumphantly.

"I suppose", she responded swiftly. She swung her horn towards Bon Bon and closed her eyes. Bon Bon was enveloped in glittering blue and white streams of magic. A bright flash and we all could see her beautiful rainbow wings. I gazed at them in awe.

It was Twilight's turn to look smug and she took full advantage of it.

Noticing this, I immediately snapped my jaw shut. "They'll do I suppose. I already know they're temporary, by the way."

She opened her mouth, but I cut her off.

"And I know that they'll evaporate in the sunlight." I turned my back on her and led Bon Bon and First Light out the library. "I dislike her", I told them.

Bon Bon was pretty busy flapping her wings. "I want to try them", she whispered. "But we need a bit more space."

First Light picked his head up. "I know a great field that we can go to. Not many ponies know about it and it's a wide open space too." He looked around to orient himself. Then he pointed over to our right. "It's over that way somewhere."

We turned as one and galloped towards the field. I extended my wings and flapped them a little bit, just to get them warmed up. Bon Bon did the same. We reached the field and I discovered that First Light was right. It was perfect for the first flight. I flapped my wings and leaped upwards.

But it's getting late. I'll write more tomorrow, I promise.

Sweet Starshine


	4. Chapter 4

Pony Diaries 4

January 12

See? I did keep my promise. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. Flying.

I leaped and as I did my wings opened and flapped desperately. It worked! I was soon up in the air. Of course, I was only about thirteen feet up, but come on. It was my first try! I looked down on Bon Bon and First Light.

Bon Bon flapped her own wings and came soaring up to join me.

First Light looked on, rather enviously I fancied. I beamed down at me and he put his hoof up, pointing at me and grinning.

At first I was confused. What exactly was he pointing at? I checked my wings, my back, flank, and side, but nothing was near or on me. Then I realized that what he was doing was the equivalent of a thumbs-up back in my world. I laughed and swooped down until I was about five feet above him. "Thanks!" I called down and then I flew back up to join Bon Bon. I tried a loop the loop and found that, amazingly, I could do it!

Bon Bon and I must have been up there for about an hour before I realized that First Light was gone. Immediately I felt bad. We had just abandoned him down there. I was so _selfish! _No wonder he had left. Suddenly I noticed a small dark dot on the horizon. "Bon Bon!" I called.

She looked over at me with a big smile on her face. "What's up?" she asked.

I pointed at the dot, which was slowly growing bigger. "Any clue?"

Bon Bon stared at it for a moment, eyes narrowed. "Nope." She and I waited, hovering, for the speck to gain a form.

Soon we realized it was a pegasus. Then we realized that pegasus was Rainbow Dash. I blinked in astonishment.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. "Bon Bon, where'd you get wings? Oh wait, Twilight's spell. And Starshine, an alicorn just like he said!" She smiled at me.

"He who?" I asked, confused.

"First Light, duh", RD laughed. "He came to get me so I could teach you two some tricks. Would you like to learn any?" she asked.

Bon Bon nodded eagerly.

I noticed First Light returning and politely declined. I spread my wings out and let myself slowly descend until I made a graceful landing next to him. "Thanks. Bon Bon's enjoying herself", I commented, watching the two ponies laughing and doing loops and twists everywhere.

First Light nodded, but when I glanced over at him he wasn't looking at Bon Bon or Rainbow Dash.

I blushed and took to the air again. I joined the other two flying ponies.

"You're just in time for me to teach you the Sonic Rainboom", Rainbow told me. "It's the rarest trick in the world. In fact, I'm the only to have done it. Ever."

My eyes widened. "Wow! Teach me!" Bon Bon and I screamed at the same time.

She grinned at our enthusiasm and looked up at the clouds. "First you fly way up high and then you get up a lot, and I mean _ a lot_ of speed, and then it just happens." RD pointed at Bon Bon. "You try fir-" then she paused. "Actually, meet me here at this time tomorrow. I'll have a surprise for you." With no more explanation than that she raced off to an unknown location.

Bon Bon and I shrugged and landed together.

I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

Sweet Starshine


	5. Chapter 5

Pony Diaries 5

January 13

A show. She planned a show. An air show. I'll start off from the beginning.

Bon Bon and I showed up at the field to find thousands of ponies waiting for us. We gaped at all of them and especially at Rainbow Dash as she came trotting up to us.

"Surprise!" she shouted. "You guys get to practice your very first Sonic Rainboom in front of tons of ponies!" She grinned proudly. "And you two know the guest of honor." Rainbow Dash flicked her tail and First Light came up.

He greeted us warmly and glanced pointedly at Rainbow. She took the apparent hint and led Bon Bon away, probably to prep her on the pointers of a Sonic Rainboom. First Light stepped closer to me and bent his head until his lips were close to my lips. "Good luck out there. I'll be rooting for you." He smiled at me and then trotted away.

I blushed furiously and attempted to walk forwards, but I lost my balance and fell to my knees. I felt the silly grin on my face and quickly wiped it off as the blue pegasus with the rainbow mane came to get me.

"Go cheer for Bon Bon and then you're up", she told me, glancing towards the sky. "She'll be flying any second now." The two of us took a special spot in the bleachers and turned our eyes towards the clouds.

Bon Bon flew up until my straining eyes could barely make out her colorful wings. Then she took a deep breath and pointed towards the crowd. Her wings worked furiously and she worked up incredible speed. It wasn't enough. A cone of air formed around her, but she couldn't break it. My friend was catapulted away up into the sky. I could hear her scream.

I took off after her. My wings pumped up and down until my lungs felt like they would burst. I flew higher until I saw her plummeting towards the ground. My direction changed immediately and my hooves pointed straight in front of me. My eyes were fixed on my friend and I made a rash decision. Folding my wings close to my body I let myself drop like a stone. I could see First Light spring up and start yelling at me, probably telling me to open my wings. I didn't listen. Eventually I caught up to Bon Bon. My wings flew out and I gasped at the burning pain it caused me. Still, I managed to catch the plummeting pony before she hit the ground. "Flap your wings", I gasped.

Bon Bon did so and she flew up out of my arms. The two of us landed safely. Rainbow Dash raced up to Bon Bon and First Light raced up to me.

"You could have died!" he told me sternly. "Don't _ever_ do anything like that again", he gasped. "That-that was painful to watch."

I apologized. "I need to head home", I told RD. "I'm absolutely exhausted."

First Light escorted me to my temporary home, which happened to be a tree home, similar to Twilight's. Before he left he turned to me. "I would have liked to see if you could do a Sonic Rainboom."

I shook my head. "I was flying as fast as I possibly could earlier" I told him. "There's no way I'll ever be able to do a Rainboom. I don't know how Rainbow Dash does it." I bade him goodbye and came up here to write. Now I'm out of story. I'll write more later.

Sweet Starshine


	6. Chapter 6

Pony Diaries 6

January 14

I woke up today with a pounding headache. Probably from all my exertion yesterday. I wasn't used to that. Bon Bon knocked on the door and it sounded like a grenade going off in my head. "Come in", I whispered. Miraculously, she heard me.

"You don't look so good", she commented. "Are you okay?" Bon Bon trotted up to my bed with an anxious look on her face.

I waved a hoof vaguely. "I'll live." That's when the energy burst came. I leaped out of bed, headache mysteriously vanished. "In fact, I feel _great_! What do you want to do today?" I looked around wildly, eyes wide.

Bon Bon looked at me strangely. "You're sure you're okay?"

I nodded furiously.

"Well, Pinkie Pie is throwing a party later this afternoon and I thought we could go." She glanced back at her back and I noticed that her wings were gone. "They wore off sometime last night. I could watch you fly until then." She laughed drily.

"Or...", I explained my plan to her. She agreed and we set off towards the library. "Twilight!" I called, suddenly and unexplainably in a good mood. "Can we come in?"

The purple unicorn opened the door with a shocked expression on her face. "S-sure. If you want to." She stood aside and Bon Bon and I trotted in like we owned the place.

"I'd like to see all your books on wings and magic, please", I demanded, suddenly feeling angry. "Oh, and if you could get me one on mood swings while you're at it."

She came back levitating a ton of books beside her. "This is a lot to work through. It took me a whole day to read these all thoroughly." Twilight Sparkle set them down and then she and Bon Bon chatted for a while.

I began to read about mood swings, but I could find no cause for my bizarre behavior. Then I began to read up on wings and magic. After two excruciating hours I had read everything. Every. Single. Thing. What had taken Twilight a whole day to read, I had managed to read in two hours.

Twilight looked at me in amazement as I tried to orient myself. "What on earth were you trying to learn?" she asked.

"How to make permanent wings", I told her. "Bon Bon loves to fly and I don't have the energy to keep doing that one spell over and over. So I decided to read up on magic and see if I could make wings that would last. I think I've found two spells that I can combine and have it work. You ready, Bon Bon?"

She nodded eagerly.

I stepped forwards and squeezed my eyes shut in concentration. My horn glowed and Bon Bon's torso was enveloped in a bright yellow light. I finished off the spell and with a loud POP! the light vanished. In its place were beautiful light yellow wings.

Bon Bon shrieked and gave delighted little hops. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she told me with each bounce. By now, it was time for Pinkie's party.

Amazingly, I wasn't tired at all. I was beginning to be seriously concerned. That spell should have drained me for the rest of the day. I shrugged it off however and we said our goodbyes to Twilight.

As soon as we were outside, the two of us flapped our wings and sped through the air until we reached a massive gingerbread house. "Is that Pinkie Pie's house?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah. It's also her bake shop. Sugarcube Corner. Mr. And Mrs. Cake live there too." Bon Bon angled her wings down and came down for a gentle landing. I followed suit.

Folding my wings, I trotted into Sugarcube Corner. I was so not prepared for what awaited me. The flashing strobe lights blinded me and when I got over that I was hypnotized by dancing ponies. The noise level was incredible and to top it all off, I lost Bon Bon in the crowd. Disoriented, I tried to get to the door, but found myself going in the opposite direction. I managed to push through the ponies until I reached the wall. I leaned against it, gasping for breath. "Wow." Ponies bobbed for apples, sipped punch, and danced to the techno music blasting through the building. I began to feel woozy and almost fainted.

First Light suddenly was beside me. "Hey there. Sorry you weren't warned about the intensity of Pinkie Pie's parties. Let's get out of here. Bon Bon can meet us later." He pressed against me and led me to the door.

I thanked him fervently for helping me. "I couldn't stand that. Are all her parties like that?"

He nodded. "Pretty much. All the community ones anyway. Things like birthday or holiday parties are usually more tame." He led me to the field where Bon Bon had nearly died yesterday. "I want to see you fly", he told me.

I laughed. "You did yesterday." A sudden thought struck me. "Oh my gosh! Did you want wings? I can't believe I forgot to ask you."

He cracked a smile at that. "Can you imagine me with wings soaring above Equestria?"

I tried to imagine the draft horse floating over Sugarcube Corner. I burst out laughing. "Okay, I see your point. Anyway, back to the flying thing. You saw me yesterday and the day before that."

First Light shook his head. "I want to see you fly alone. No other pony." He looked up at the sky.

I followed his gaze. The clear aquamarine of the sky _did_ look inviting. Without even realizing what exactly I was doing, I opened my wings and took off. I let my mind take an air off and I just went with it, following air currents and just basically letting my wings do everything. I landed delicately and smiled at First Light's awed expression.

"Rethinking those wings?" I asked him. He turned to me and held my gaze. I lowered my eyes and blushed.

He stepped closer. His head lowered and I raised mine.

"Hey guys! You're missing the- Oh." Bon Bon backed up quickly. "Whoops. Sorry there. Didn't mean to interrupt."

First Light turned with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, but that was quickly erased as he noticed the wings protruding from Bon Bon's back. "H-how did you get those?"

I scuffed my hoof on the ground. "Um, I combined two spells and gave them to her. That's why I asked you if you wanted some."

He turned to me, shocked. "You can do something like that? I've never heard of anything like this! You're...amazing", he said quietly.

I shook my head. "Not really. They were Twilight's spells", I said, a little uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me.

First Light shook himself as if coming out of the water. "You're right, of course. I'm sorry. I was just shocked for a moment, that's all." He flicked his tail at Bon Bon. "You are fine too, Bon Bon. You weren't really intruding. It _is _a public field after all."

At that point, everything was so awkward that Bon Bon and I decided to head home. We had made arrangements to stay at my house together. We said our goodbyes and we headed to my house.

I have to go see to my guest. I'll write later.

Sweet Starshine


	7. Chapter 7

Pony Diaries 7

January 20

I am hyperventilating. I guess I should have seen it coming. All the time together. The rose. Hehe. I _am_ stupid. Life isn't worth living. I wish I had never come here. It only hurts me.

(Flashback)

January 15-17

Bon Bon and First Light went out alone today. I was sick and I wanted them to. Now I'm rethinking it. I trust Bon Bon and all, but First Light is really very attractive. I'm sorry, but I am too sick to continue writing at the moment.

Sweet Starshine

January 18

A rose. He gave her a rose. Bon Bon and First Light went off again without me. I'm still ill. When she returned she held a rose in her teeth. I groaned. I guess they are better for each other. After all, I'm not really even a pony.

Sweet Starshine

(Present)

Yeah. Disaster has struck. I can't believe my stupid luck. Oh. There's a knock at the door.

Sweet Starshine

January 24

That was...interesting. Wow. I love Ponyville! And I love First Light. Oh... But now you must be confused. The above entry was rather, er, depressing. Anyway, I'll explain!

I got up to get the door and it was First Light. "Hello!" he said. "Is Bon Bon here? Are you feeling better?"

I pondered the order of those questions. How to answer? "Yes, Bon Bon is here. No, I'm not, thanks for asking", I answered coldly. "Bon Bon, you have a guest!" I called up to her.

First Light glanced at me and then smiled at Bon Bon as she came down. "Ready to go?" When she nodded, he led her out and away from me.

I decided enough was enough. I ventured out of the house and visited Twilight. I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited some more.

A yellow pegasus with pink butterflies as her cutie mark came by at that moment.

I didn't know her, but I wanted to know where Twilight was. "Um, excuse me?" I began tentatively. "Do you know where Twilight Sparkle is?"

She whimpered, but she landed in front of me. "Um, she's, she's at Zecora's hut", she whispered. "In the Everfree Forest." She flinched as if I had hit her and then took off.

I followed her with my eyes. "Where's the Everfree Forest?" I muttered to myself.

Three small foals, one orange, one yellow, and one white, zipped up to me as if I had done a magnetism spell. Oddly, they didn't have cutie marks. "Who are you guys?" I asked them.

All three of them yelled "We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

The orange one with a pink mane stepped forwards. "We know where Zecora is! We can take you there and be..." she trailed off with a thoughtful look.

The white one sprang up to stand in front. "We could be Cutie Mark Crusader Tour Guides!" she suggested. The other two immediately latched on to this idea.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER TOUR GUIDES YAY!" they screamed at the top of their lungs.

I blinked in shock. "As long as you three can get me there, I'm good", I told them. They took off and I followed after them. "So what are your names anyway?" I asked the trio of fillies.

"Apple Bloom", the yellow one said. She pointed to the white unicorn. "Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo", she said, pointing to the orange pegasus too. "We will do anything to get our cutie marks."

By now, we were traveling in a deep, dark, forbidding forest. I glared around me as the darkness grew deeper. "Oh, for crying out loud", I said as it became pitch black.

"Uh, I think we're lost", Sweetie Belle said. "I can't see anything."

I lit the way with a glowing horn. "Better?" I asked her. All three nodded and we continued on. Soon we came upon a small hut with a zebra outside.

"Howdy, Zecora!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. "We've brought a visitor!"

Zecora smiled a the foals. "Ah, yes, that I can see." She looked at me. "What is it you want from me?"

"Do you have anything to cure sickness?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded and led me into her hut. "Sicknesses are easy to cure. Please drink this and then wait here." Zecora slid over a drink and then exited her hut.

I poured it down my throat and instantly felt better. I waited until the zebra returned and then thanked her. I left soon after that. Outside, I walked back to Ponyville with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Once we got back to the town I left them and made my way to the usual field. No one was there. I hung my head and flew up into the air. Zooming around, I scanned the ground for any sign of Bon Bon or First Light. I finally saw First Light at flower stall. I alighted and watched him.

First Light noticed me and trotted over with a flower in his teeth. "Have you seen Bon Bon around?" he asked.

I whipped my head around to face him. "No, I haven't! I haven't seen you around either! But you wouldn't care about that would you?" I glared at him.

He stumbled backwards, dropping the rose. First Light seemed stunned for a moment. Then he grew angry. "Actually I would. In fact, this rose was for you! But you just assumed I was going to give it to Bon Bon." He glared at me this time.

"Duh! You gave her one the other day!" I shouted. By this time other ponies were staring. I didn't care. "I know why you've been spending so much time with her!"

"Because you were sick!" he yelled right back at me. "And the rose-", he stopped short. "You know, forget it. Look, I'm sorry okay? I promise I'll spend more time with you now that you seem to be feeling better. Follow me." He led me into a more private spot. "I love you, okay? Get that into your head. I've loved you since that first day. You're the most beautiful pony I've ever seen. Bon Bon's just a friend." First Light stepped forwards.

I wasn't rational. I stepped backwards. "No! I don't forgive you. Just run to Bon Bon! I won't stop you. I know you love her, not me!" After I delivered this crushing rejection, I spread my wings and took flight, almost enjoying the way he flinched in pain as I left. I flew furiously through the town, my eyes roving over Ponyville, searching out Bon Bon. I spotted her near Sugarcube Corner and landed in an alleyway. "Bon Bon!" I called her over.

She trotted up to me, all smiles, a rose in her teeth. Bon Bon set it down as she came up to me. "What's up, Starshine?" she asked.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, voice dangerously low, as I pointed a hoof at the rose. "Did First Light give it to you?"

Bon Bon laughed. "First Light? Why would he give me a rose? He loves you, you know." She glanced at my angry expression and I could tell she was confused.

"If he didn't give you a rose, then who did?" I demanded of her.

She blushed. "Well, ah, a pony named Caramel gave it to me." She perked up. "He's been giving me roses all week! Haven't you seen them? I walked right past you with one the other day." She shrugged.

My eyes widened. Oh no. This had all been a horrible mistake. I _had_ to find First Light. Without any explanation to Bon Bon I took off, wings flapping furiously. How could I have been so _blind_? I sped up.

Twenty minutes later I hadn't found him. I had searched over all of Ponyville. I recruited Bon Bon, explaining everything to her. She took off towards Canterlot and I headed to a desert-y part of Equestria. I spotted something in the distance. Could it be? As I got nearer I realized it was! I drew a breath to call out his name, then I noticed what he was doing.

He was standing on a cliff, over a huge canyon. About to jump. I raced forwards, pleading with him in my mind not to do it. He did it anyway.

"NO!" I screamed. I threw myself forwards, flying as fast as I possibly could. He plummeted towards the earth. I tucked my wings back and pointed my hooves straight in front of me. My eyes narrowed into slits, but I wasn't going fast enough. I pushed myself further. No good. My wings flapped even harder. I envisioned him hitting the bottom. That did it. A cone of air formed around me. Some part of me realized that Bon Bon was hovering above me, having come along at some point. She gasped, but I concentrated on First Light. The cone of air tightened and I zoomed forwards, trailing a rainbow. I didn't even care. I barely caught him and pulled up in time. We zipped over Bon Bon's head and I raced back to Equestria, still trailing a rainbow.

First Light was gaping at me in amazement. I finally landed outside my house and set First Light down. That's when it hit me. I was the second pony in history to have performed a Sonic Rainboom. And only Bon Bon had been watching. But my rainbow told the truth. I had done it. Then I looked at First Light and all other thoughts flew out of my head. "I love you", I told him. "And I've been such an idiot. You probably can't put up with me after-"

He had silenced me by putting a hoof to my lips. He whispered in my ear. "I forgive you." Then he kissed me. First Light kissed me.

A goofy grin appeared on my face as he pulled away. "I love you", he told me. Then Bon Bon, First Light and I entered the house. Ponyville is amazing. So are my friends.

Sweet Starshine


	8. Chapter 8

Pony Diaries 8

First off, I would like to apologize for the handwriting. It's been awhile since I actually wrote with a hand. This may seem neat, but it's nothing compared to my horn-writing. I miss Ponyville already. Maybe I should explain what happened.

I was sleeping in my room when I awoke with a headache. A really bad headache. I opened my eyes to see the world blurring around me. Suddenly, everything converged on one point and I was pulled towards that point. I screamed, but no one could hear me.

When I next opened my eyes, I was sitting in a weird machine, head cradled in my hands. Yes, hands. NOT hooves. I realized that I was back in my world. I cried.

Sheila yanked open the door and pulled me out of the contraption. "I was so worried about you!" she told me. "I was simply running some tests, when it went haywire! I don't really know what happened for sure."

I shook my head, dazed. I stood and tried to walk, but I fell. Two legs. I wasn't used to them. In fact, I'm having a lot of trouble writing right now. I don't know what date it is in this world, so I didn't write it up there. When I mentioned that I had been gone for several weeks, Sheila told me I had only been unconscious for three days. Or so she thought, anyway. Apparently my body disappeared when I was in Ponyville. It makes sense I guess. Anyways, I feel really bad right now. My body is trying to readjust to the normal world. Realization that my friends are gone has finally sunk in, so I'm really depressed. I finally find the perfect man and he's not a man at all. He's a pony and I had to leave him. Sheila is a good friend too, but she's not Bon Bon. I want to go back. I just got here and I want to go back.

Sweet Star-

Janice

A Few Days Later

I still don't know the date. I'm having trouble with even the simplest functions. I can't eat or sleep, because time was different in Ponyville and since I got back, I've had no appetite. I'm withering away to nothing. I have to go back. I just have to.

Janice

One Year Later

I'm so excited. Sheila figured out how the machine messed up. She's going to do that again so I can back. I'm meeting her tomorrow. I can't wait.

Janice


	9. Chapter 9

Pony Diaries 9

January 10

I am back in Ponyville. You may have noticed the date. It's the same as one of my previous entries. That's because years have passed here. Too many years. Four to be exact. I met First Light and Bon Bon again.

I saw a white draft horse with the familiar cutie mark. "First Light!" I called. I bounded up to him, an immense grin on my face.

He noticed me and shied away. "I'm sorry. I don't- I don't recognize you. Should I?" He looked me over and shrugged.

My smile disappeared. "It's me. Sweet Starshine. I saved your life once." I was confused. Surely my love would remember me?

"I'm sorry. I think I would remember something like that. I did know a Sweet Starshine once, but she disappeared. She looks nothing like you." With that he walked away.

I raced to a nearby puddle and peered at my reflection. I was dark blue with light blue mane and silver tail. My cutie mark was a trail of stars. But worst of all, I had no horn. Wings, but no horn. Then I spotted Bon Bon.

I raced up to her, but she didn't know me either. I sat in the middle of the street, dejected. Our conversation replayed in my mind.

"Do I know you?" she asked, as I introduced myself.

"I'm your best friend!" I nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry, you don't look anything like anyone I know", Bon Bon stammered. She trotted off.

I gazed at her as she left.

Bon Bon looked back at me a couple of times, but she did not stop.

I hate this.

Sweet Starshine

January 20

I can't. Stand. This. Nopony knows me. Not even the pony I loved. Not even my best friend. I want to look the way I did. That way, I could have everything the way it was.

Sweet Starshine

The alicorn closed the worn leather journal and placed it in a drawer. She quickly scrawled a note and left it on top of the desk. It spoke of how she was so tired of living and that if anyone cared, her journal was in the the top drawer of the desk.

She cantered out into the desert and trotted up to the cliff. She flew one last time, out over the canyon. Then she folded her wings and resisted the urge to open them. The cliff floor came up to meet her.

As soon as Sweet Starshine died, all trace of her was removed. Bon Bon would often try and recall just who she had talked to all that time, but her brain replaced the alicorn with Lyra.

Sheila often wondered just what her machine could do, and she would faintly remember a test subject, but just as soon as she thought that, it would disappear.

As for First Light, he stayed single his whole life. He often thought about getting a girlfriend, but something held him back. Occasionally, late in the night he would lay awake, stare up at the stars and whisper the name Sweet Starshine. He always wondered who she was.


End file.
